


What's important

by Kablautsch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablautsch/pseuds/Kablautsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is far away from home, but with Josephine- it's not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's important

When Kalaeth had first stumbled over those rocks, following the direction Solas had shown her, and laid eyes upon the huge stony fortress amidst cold, harsh mountains, she would have never thought it could feel like home.

She was used to wandering forests barefoot, the heat making sweat trickle down her spine even at late noon and always craving water during a particularly long hunt with her clan mates, sharing their bedrolls under the night sky almost in nudity, completely at ease with one another and nature. Her dark brown skin glistened with sweat from heat and from exhaustion so regularly it seemed as though it belonged there.

Haven alone had been a challenge, the wetness invading her heavy scouting coat not from sweat but from the snow that kept spilling from the sky. Skyhold’s winds were even more unforgiving, the cold stone it was made of doing nothing to help with the climate. She never thought she could feel content; going to bed with three several undershirts and even more blankets.

But she did.

When she stirred in her bed sleepily, the warm, gentle sunrays slowly creeping into the room, her fine orlesian silks forgotten and pushed down towards the edge of the huge bed and her clad in nothing more but a loose cotton shirt, she felt happy.

Her full lips pulled into a soft smile when she heard the tiniest of snores from the other side of the bed even though her eyes were still firmly shut against the intruding light of dawn. She turned with a grunt and tangled her legs with Josephine’s, sticking her cold feet against her girlfriend’s warm calves which earned Kalaeth a shriek.

“Your Worship, I remember I had expressed my distaste concerning such actions”, the Ambassador suddenly spoke, her words much too eloquent to have just woken up, only the heaviness of her accent was unusual.

A laugh rumbled through Lavellan’s chest, voice still groggy with sleep.

“Really, you’re going to call me ‘your worship’ in bed?”

She forced her eyes open so she wouldn’t miss the attractive flush her question brought to Josephine’s cheeks, her skin almost as dark as the Inquisitor’s. She opened her eyes in response to the other woman’s chuckle and they regarded each other for a moment, a soft expression on both their faces.

“Good morning”, Kalaeth murmured, another smirk pulling at her lips.

“I don’t think so”, Josephine grumbled, “I’m going back to sleep.”

She shifted her head back so she was facing the ceiling instead of Kalaeth who knew of Josephine’s general grumpiness in the morning. Without the kohl around her eyes and her hair in style, she acted as though she was a different person and the Herald felt a twinge of pride in her stomach that she got to see her like that, even if it meant putting up with her moodiness. 

Slowly, Kalaeth shifted closer, turning to lie on her side and lifted the hand that wasn’t tucked beneath her body, to lazily trace the contours of Josephine’s face. Her fingers followed the strong arch of her brow, swept across the bridge of her nose and the beauty spot just left of her mouth. Josephine hummed contently and pushed her lips slightly upwards when the pads of Kalaeth fingers grazed them, chasing her touch. But still she refused to open her eyes again.

Kalaeth adjusted the position of her legs and fitted herself against the ambassador’s side more snugly, before trailing her hand further downwards, her touch feather light across the hollow of Josephine’s throat and down towards her stomach and began drawing random patterns, using her navel as the source of circular shapes and her ribs to draw sweeping lines.

“You know that I’m not ticklish”, Josephine sighed, lifting her own arm and curling it around the other woman’s side, pulling her even closer.

“Wake up, Josie”, the Inquisitor pouted and then grinned. “Isn’t it nearly time for you to lecture me about my indecent behavior around some noble?”

“As long as you don’t turn “toss the elf” into “toss the orlesian” and Bull starts throwing them around, I’m most pleased”, replied Josephine, her mouth pulling into a grin as well.

“Don’t give me ideas.”

Silence settled between them once more, but Kalaeth couldn’t seem to stay still and kept shuffling around as though she were nervous. After a few more minutes, Josephine pulled herself into a sitting position with a sigh and the Inquisitor followed shortly, their legs still tangled and partially covered by the sheets.

“There is no use in putting off work, is there?” Josephine said, brushing back her long, wavy hair that looked breath taking even after a night of tossing and turning.

“I suppose not.” Kalaeth nibbled on her lower lip, not quite willing to leave Josephine’s side.

“Is something the matter?”

“Huh?” The Inquisitor seemed caught off guard and Josephine turned slightly to have a better look at her face.

Kalaeth was not fond of sex; she had told Josephine when things started to get rather serious between them. She preferred a different kind of intimacy and didn’t grow tired of finding new ways to show Josephine that she was cherished. So the ambassador had become accustomed to the way the Inquisitor would look at her if a new idea came to her mind; her eyes slightly hooded, her teeth worrying her lip and her expression of an utmost awe and vulnerability it made Josephine’s heart ache.

“Can I do your hair today?” The look on Kalaeth’s face was almost sheepish.

Josephine gave her a bright smile. “It would be my pleasure.”

Kalaeth beamed and instructed her to keep still while she darted off the bed to retrieve the hair utensils from the dressing table. Those were one of the first things Josephine had brought to the Inquisitor’s room, once they started sharing a bed. She was back in a flash and sat down in Josephine’s lap, straddling her thighs.

“The usual?” The Inquisitor’s tone was mocking, a comb in one hand and the other on her hip and cocked her head to the side.

Josephine giggled and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, pulling forward until she could rest her head against Kalaeth’s shoulder.

“However you like”, she whispered, her tone serious in turn to acknowledge the value this situation carried for the Inquisitor.

She could practically feel Kalaeth smile softly and pressed the side of her head to her rapidly beating heart and sighing as she felt her own heart seemingly grow in size as she felt delicate hands brushing her hair unto her back.  
Kalaeth’s touches were soft as she gently worked out the knots in the mass of hair, humming quietly and whispering her adoration against the skin of Josephine’s neck.  
All too soon for her taste, she was finished, even though she had taken far more time than necessary as she had pushed the pins to secure the bun in place, and tugged out the two shorter strands of hair that usually framed Josephine’s face.

“All done”, she whispered as though not to break the intimate silence that had settled over them.

Josephine pulled back, her eyes bright, showing the smile her slightly parted lips didn’t.

“Thank you.”

The huskiness in her voice didn’t go unnoticed and before Kalaeth could blink, she felt soft lips press against her own. She couldn’t help the content sigh that left her as her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around Josephine’s back in order to pull her closer. When their bodies were flush together, it was Josephine who gasped and Kalaeth took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, earning her a quiet moan.

Josephine tasted like spice and warmth and something that felt utterly familiar and Kalaeth’s hands slid towards her hair on instinct.

“You’ll ruin your work”, Josephine panted against the other woman’s lips in between kisses, but simply smiled, when the elf’s quick fingers pulled her hair loose again.

“I shall simply have to do it again.”

Josephine laughed softly and broke the kiss, resting her forehead against the Inquisitor’s.

“I love you too”, she whispered and Kalaeth flushed, grinning broadly.

She had never expected to feel this warm, sitting in a room made of stone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tiny piece of fluff~


End file.
